


maudlin

by avarry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarry/pseuds/avarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R keeps bottle caps in a tin can under the kitchen sink.</p><p>A short drabble about R and E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maudlin

R keeps bottle caps in a tin box under the kitchen sink. They’re unimportant and unfascinating bottle caps in the grand scheme of things. They’re not even very pretty.

“Still,"R would begin (should anyone ever ask him). "They’re the bottle caps from E’s beers when I still bartended at The Corinthe” People would look puzzled then because. _What?_

The barest hint of a smile.

“It’s how we met and started talking.”

Blush dusting cheeks  
Flutter of eyelashes

E does not know this.  
R vows never to let him find out.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for dictionay.com's word of the day. A part of my Tuesday Stories. Crossposted on my tumblr: accordingtoavarry Go say Hi! :)


End file.
